Repelling Hearts-Trust
First Chapter for Repelling Hearts Is meant to take place between the 1 month time difference between Chapter 16 and Chapter 17. Third-Person P.O.V Theresa looked up from her sketch-pad, again night had fallen. She sighed. Her father had always been right, when drawing she would forget everything and just focus on what she drew. He made a joke that one day, she would draw and when she came to, she would be covered with spiderwebs and her hair would be grey. She turned to her left, half expecting to see Christopher sitting beside her. The boy had never left her side when she drew, it was as if he had nothing better to do. It was not that she didn't enjoy his company, she just wondered how the boy could keep his attention for so long, that he could sit beside her the entire day. He was not here today though, unlike previous days. He must have got bored, she thought. She sighed and was about to get up when a arm holding a can of Coke appeared in her face. She looked up to see Christopher. "Here, and I got you some food since you skipped dinner. Again." He said. She took the can of coke and the plate of nymph-cut barbecue. "Thanks." She said smiling at him. He took his place beside her and watched her eat. He looked at her sketch-book and while she was distracted, took it and looked at her drawings. "No!" Theresa said, almost dropping her food. She struggled to grab the book back. "Hey I want to look!" Christopher said. "Learn to respect a girl's privacy!" She countered. Finally she rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine, you can take a look at it." Grinning with victory, Christopher opened the sketch-book. Looking at the pictures, made Theresa re-live memories. She always drew what she was thinking about, the first part of the book was drawings of her father and their home. The second part was when she came to Camp Half-Blood, and she drew the sunsets and cabins there. The latest part of the drawings were when she met Christopher and she drew.. Then sudden realisation hit her like a brick wall. She looked at drawings, Christopher was nearly to that part. She made a desperate grab for it. "Give it back!" "You were okay with it before! Don't change your mind!" He exclaimed, but it was too late, Christopher had already reached that part. She could only turn her face away as she felt herself blush. "This is me?" He asked in shock. The drawing he was looking at was the time she saw him on the beach, wings extended and holding the arms of Helios. "Uhh...yeah." Theresa replied, feeling her cheeks get warm. Christopher's eyes didn't leave the book as he flipped each page. I felt my cheeks get warmer and warmer. Finally he reached the last page, closed the book and gave it back to her. "Your a really good artist Tessa." He said. "You just saying that because I drew you and not anyone esle." "No I am not..By the way why did you draw me and not anyone esle?" "It's nothing! I mean it's just I trust a lot, and I think about you alot too..No! That came out wrong! I just-" She sighed. "I just trust you, and my fatal flaw makes it hard for me to trust others, so actually trusting someone makes it something special for me." He blinked. "Something special for you?" "No! Ah-Gah!" She shouted in frustration. "So you really trust me?" Christopher asked, with no hint of humour or sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah I do." He put his hand to the side of her neck, his thumb resting on her jaw bone. "You know that with one move, I can flick my wrist and snap your neck?" Suddenly alarmed, she tried to remain calm. "Uhmm..yeah but-" "Also I can call on my sword's true name and it can pierce your throat and kill you, do you know that?" "Yeah but I don't get-" "What I'm trying to say. Is that I'm a killer. That is what I was meant to do. To kill." He said, in a serious tone. "So I ask, even after knowing all that...do you still trust me?" "Yes." She answered without heistation. "And why is that?" "Because I trust you." Christopher smiled. "You really trust me huh?" "Yeah." "Enough to jump off a building?" Thinking he was asking as a metaphor, she answered. "Yes." Then he grinned, the way he grinned when he got a crazy idea. "You know, actually no. I don't trust you enough to jump off a building." She corrected herself. "Come on." He said standing up and offering her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up and carried her on his back. "Chris, what are you doing?" "Just hold tight and remember to scream." Came his reply. As he broke into a run. "Remember to what-Wah!" She screamed as Christopher leaped, using his heightened leg strength sending him to the sky. And just as quickly as he came up he came down. It was like a roller-coaster, that sudden drop that makes you scream. He landed without a sound and no obvious injuries to his legs. Then he broke into a run again and headed towards Manhattan. The terror had quickly turned into an adrenalin rush for Theresa. Rather than screaming at the stop of her lungs, she was now shouting with joy. The same way one would after riding a roller coaster several times and the fear was now gone. Christopher leaped towards the wall of the building, then used the darkness to nail himself to the building, began climbing up it. Theresa knew this would be only something Christopher could do at night, when his stamina and strength were increased, it was an amazing sight. At night, Christopher was bound by no laws, he could do everything and anything. Christopher gained speed and jumped off the building, before going into freefall, he summoned his wings and flew. "Where are we heading?" Theresa asked him. "There." He nodded toward the empire state building. "We're going to Olympus?" "Not exactly." Theresa could hear the grin in his voice. ---- "You want me to what?" She asked. "Jump off the building." He replied. She looked at him as if he was a madman. "I'll catch you don't worry." He said with confidence. "I don't think your strong enough." She said, though she was much taller than girls her age but still shorter than Chris. "I just carried you from Long Island to the top of the Empire State Building observation deck. You really think I'm not strong enough?" He said. "True." Theresa turned her attention to the skyline. Gathering the courage to jump. "Do you trust me?" He asked. "Yes." "Then ''trust ''me to catch you." He replied. Theresa sighed, she drew in a breath and jumped off. Screaming her lungs out. ---- Christopher waited 1, 2, 3 seconds. In that time, he looked at the skyline. Seeing specks of light from house and buildings. Mortals staying with their families, either sleeping or staying up late. Christopher took a step closer to the edge, he spread his arms as well as his wings and leaped from the building, head first into a dive. Christopher drew his limbs and wings close to his body, making sure he had complete velocity so he could reach Theresa before she become a bloodstain on the pavement. Then he saw her, falling. He propelled herself to her. He caught her in his arms and spread his wings. At first she was motionless, which alarmed Christopher, thinking that she had died from shock. But then she sobbed, which did not release him of his guilt, but rather added to it. "Hey, it's okay. I've got you. Your safe." He said trying to reassure her. She wiped her tears and snot using his shirt. "I know, I always feel safe in your arms." She then rested her head on his chest, holding him tight. Christopher felt his cheeks become hot. Everything was silent, except for the beat of his wings and the wind. He stayed there for a moment, just with Theresa and no one esle. He held her tight too, not just because he was scared her would drop her, but also because he wanted to be close to her. "Let's go okay?" He asked after the moment of silence. She simply nodded. Christopher propelled himself forward heading to camp. "Hey Tessa?" He said. "Yeah?" "Don't hate me for this." He grinned. "What-wah!" She screamed again as Christopher drew his wings in and began free-fall. He heard Theresa scream, as they headed fast to the ground. But at the last minute pull up and spread his wings. "Still feel safe now?" He joked. "Don't ever do that again!" She exclaimed. Christopher laughed and headed towards Camp. Repelling Hearts Main Page Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page